Warriors of New Marais
by Firestar001
Summary: title subject to change . Kessler is dead, peace has settled down, the quarantine is over. Yet Cole and the Longpaws have a new threat to face, The Beast. Sequel to "Heroes of Empire City"
1. Pilot Chapter

**And so with the completion of my InFamous 1 story, here comes the sequel to the lightning man novel. However I would like to warn you guys that I am in a summer-college transition program which SUCKS because I can't be writing this. So please be patient with the slow updates from now on. I will be focusing on this one much more (provided I'm not distracted by reading the Hunger Games. And yes, I have been thinking about making a Longpaw X Hunger Games story.) More updates on my life will be _BELOW_ the story. **

**(possibly Un-) Official Disclaimer: I do not own InFamous 1 or 2 or the rumored 3 or 4 or Festival of Blood. I DO own Luna and Silver Longpaw, Morgan goes to Ginpu as I got the idea from Gin's morgan. So she gets some credit too.  
**

* * *

**_ Dropped out of college and get a job as a bike courier. Mostly just to piss off my parents. I was someone you'd never notice. Just a guy delivering packages to folks you'd never know. And one day, a package found me. Thousands died. Five square blocks smashed into rubble, and at the center, was me and two other girls. Alive, but changed. No one could have seen what was coming. Back then Empire City was in quarantine, it had gone to hell. Other people with powers started showing up, and it was my job to sort through it all. Find out who had given me the package, and why. Hell even my best friend turned his back on me and tried to get powers of his own. But then I found the man responsible: Kessler. He explained everything through a vision of the future. A beast is coming. A monster only I can defeat, provided that I am strong and ready to face him. A month later, I met Lucy Kuo. She somehow knew all about the Beast, in fact… she had come to help me prepare. Claimed a friend, Dr. Wolfe, had worked on the Ray Sphere prototype and that it could amplify my powers. All I had to do was go with her down to New Marais. I need those powers. The Beast is coming.** ~ Cole McGrath _

**_ "Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do." ~ Voltaire_**

"Man I tell you Cole, that Agent Kuo? She doesn't mess around, huh. First boat outta town? Chicks got some connections," Zeke states with an impressed whistle as he walks up to the back of the boat.

"This is gonna be a short term visit, man. We're gonna go in, get new powers, and then gonna come right back," Cole replies as he looks back at Empire City, the city we've protected for over a month now. I nod to him, pulling my sword belt tighter onto my back. Silver stands next to me and Morgan is also near us as well.

"C'mon man you deserve to relax. We're going to New Marais!" Zeke says as if he just told Cole we're gonna go to Hawaii or actually get the jackpot in Vegas. McGrath sighs in frustration and turns to his friend.

"Hey, we need to be back here and ready when it shows up Zeke," Cole snaps at him.

"Trust me Cole; you three will be ready when you're done working with Dr. Wolfe." This one woman speaks as she walks over towards us, dressed in a navy blue suit and her hair a dark brown color.

"Work? Ha. Easy Kuo," Zeke laughs. "When we get there, we're gonna be about the "Three Bs". That's beer… boobs… and mechanical bulls." The four females let out a sigh while I let out a small chuckle at the second and last one.

"Mm hmmm. Gentlemen, I don't think that you understand the scope of what's going on here," Kuo comments to the two males here. She opens her mouth to say something else when a loud roar sounds out from inside the city.

"What is going on?" Kuo asks as we look out to Empire City. We see some sort of fiery red-yellow… portal spawn near Archer Square. It seems more like a vortex as it sucks up air, cars, trash cans and even people as I feel a wave of energy wash over the area.

"No! No, no…" Cole speaks with disbelief as he moves towards the docks and jumps off the boat, my sister and I following. We land on the wooden pier, electricity crackling in our hands upon touchdown.

"Uh, McGrath, 'Paws, we had a deal. This boat is leaving." Kuo reminds us from our cell phones, using a shortened version of our last name. We don't turn back, instead continuing onward in order to get to the creature that seems to be emerging inside Archer Square.

"Relax, we've got time for this," Cole replies in a relaxed attitude as Silver and I bring up the rear, holding our swords in our hands, approaching the gate to Empire City.

"Quarantine's over!" Someone shouts out in joy as if it were a party, even when we're rushing back into the city to take care of the threat.

"It's McGrath! Over here!"

"Luna, Silver, get us out girls!" Another says as guys and girls wave over to us from the gate. Immediately Silver and I swing our blades at the locking bar, slicing it in half with the electricity running through the metal, while Cole sends a rocket at the gate itself; blowing the doors open.

"You know, it's kind of ironic. First we tried escaping the city to be free of the quarantine, now we're heading back into the city despite the quarantine being lifted," I comment with realization. As we all head past the civilians, I notice several fiery masses fall from the sky as the vortex suddenly takes shape into some humanoid creature, immediately it starts to tear up the city.

"Cole, Luna, Silver, you have to stop him." Kuo calls to us on her cell upon seeing the Beast. I grin a little and crack my knuckles in anticipation. All three of us fire a rocket at the Beast, striking the creature dead on.

"Yup, right here man!" Cole speaks as he fires off another rocket. Suddenly the Beast picks up the statue in Archer Square and throws it at us. All of us look up at the statue before we're suddenly knocked down as it shatters part of the pier.

"Cole? Get up man!" Zeke's voice calls out from our cell phones as we blink back to consciousness. "C'mon, hurry up."

I let out a grunt as my arms struggle me back onto my feet. Beside me, Cole and Silver rise up and all three of us turn around to face the creature.

"The Beast." Cole says as we all stare up at the behemoth of a creature that towers over us. I grit my teeth together and immediately begin shooting rockets.

"Selene told us about you! What you caused! We're not gonna let it happen!" I howl out as I fire green rocket after rocket at the creature while dodging the flaming spheres thrown from it in return.

"Now! Give him everything you've got" Zeke cries out to us as the Beast seems to huff and groan in pain. All three of us join hands and conjure down three gigantic storm blasts; blue, silver and green. All three of them join together into one gigantic white bolt that strikes the Beast in the head.

"DIE!" I cry out while pushing in everything I can into that one lightning bolt. Once we all drain out of energy, the Beast falls down and it sinks into the water.

"Hey good shot man! Now get back to the boat, the pier's breaking up!" Zeke calls back, indeed the pier underneath our feet cracks and breaks while the three of us make our way towards the boat, leaping over the gaps between the wood.

"Nice work McGrath, that was… impressive." Kuo comments from our cells. "And you too, Luna, Silver." As more and more of the pier breaks up, we all rush back to the boat, leaping over boxes and crates on the go.

"Jump man!" All three of us fly off the boat, arms flailing in the air when we… stop. My head looks around back and forth before this red hand grabs Cole's body and both Silver's and my own feet. The Beast still lives, and it looks like it's trying to squeeze us like a tube of toothpaste.

"Come on, come on!" Cole cries out as he blind fires rockets and missiles at the Beast. Silver and green projectiles fire back at it as my sister and I try hacking and slashing at the arm, working to chip away at the hand to free Cole. Unfortunately the blade gets stuck in on the third stab, unable to be moved in our current position. And with no other weapon to use, the three of us call upon another lightning storm. I feel our powers combine and we all send a second lightning storm down upon the Beast. The damage to its head is too great and the monster releases us into the water. At the same time I wonder; _Why do I feel so weak? Did those lightning storms really take that much out of us… or something else?_

"Cole! COLE!" Zeke cries out while I faintly hear Morgan call out our names.

_** The Beast had drained us. Broken our powers… Felt like the end, almost wish it was. The Beast had just put itself back together, and Empire City… is dead. Our ship ran for it, fleeing south to New Marais. People kept their distance whether from respect or fear, I don't know. Either way I was pretty alone, none of us wanting to talk to one another. Others kept busy, acting out their routines as if it would make the world right again. But I knew better. We had been given powers to defeat the Beast, to save humanity from destruction. I was strong, I was ready, I had fought it with every scrap of power I had, and it wasn't enough. That needed to change. And change happened. The next day Morgan worked with Zeke to build weapons that could amplify our powers. She immediately jumped in to help upon seeing what he was making for Cole, designing her student's weapons to suit them for what they know. And Dunbar allowed her to help, taking the opportunity to be friends like before. Agent Kuo gathered intelligence on the Beast. Town after town was lost as it traveled down the coast. She also used her contacts to requisition a smaller boat. New Marais was in lockdown, wouldn't let anyone in. We were going to have to sneak in through the swamp. I don't know if you ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you farther than you've ever thought possible and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost. **_

* * *

__**(Insert InFamous 2 music here) Okay so I've got the pilot chapter up, but the bad part is, that's ALL I've got done now. College sucks, especially the summer transition one. School Mon-thur, work Fri & Sat, only Sunday is when I get a day off and now I'm thinking about video games so this sucks donkey balls. Some motivation via comments and such would be helpful please. **

**Re-reviews: (Note: due to FF not allowing us to post as guests, could you all put your usernames at the start of your review and then your comment? Thank you)  
**

**Guest: Here you go, first class package.  
**

**godofmadness43: Glad they aren't either, I'd be embarrassed if I had to write about their outfits. **

**epicninjas: here's an idea, I write, you read and comment.  
**

**ManaketeKing: Hmmmm... that water/ice combo thing sounds like the perfect replacement for (censored)'s replacement. But the Feral powers seem great too... I think I've got a good idea going on now.  
**

**matrox: You remember that idea you gave me? Well I do have some idea for how it can be implanted into Festival of Blood, just a small idea.  
**

**thebladeofchaos: As long as your a dedicated reader, I forgive you.  
**

**General Herbison: Mhmmm. Shame they'll wipe you out with lightning, fire and the Reapers. But I hope you'll continue to read.  
**

* * *

**Alright, 11:23 now so I guess I'll be headed to bed. Night everyone.  
**


	2. Swamp Invasion part 1

**Hello everyone. Yes I am still alive, yes I am still writing, and yes Real Life is still kicking me in the $$. Anyhow I know this isn't the full mission, but I wish to give you all a sign to let you guys know I am still alive and still writing. I just have to say one thing; college is going to suck. But I will try my hardest to get out another chapter. I mean, how long has it been since I updated. *checks story* 56 days... ... ... Well, I'm not gonna let that number climb anymore.**

* * *

_** The Beast had drained us. Broken our powers… Felt like the end, almost wish it was. The Beast had just put itself back together, and Empire City… is dead. Our ship ran for it, fleeing south to New Marais. People kept their distance whether from respect or fear, I don't know. Either way I was pretty alone, none of us wanting to talk to one another. Others kept busy, acting out their routines as if it would make the world right again. But I knew better. We had been given powers to defeat the Beast, to save humanity from destruction. I was strong, I was ready, I had fought it with every scrap of power I had, and it wasn't enough. That needed to change. And change happened. The next day Morgan worked with Zeke to build weapons that could amplify our powers. She immediately jumped in to help upon seeing what he was making for Cole, designing her student's weapons to suit them for what they know. And Dunbar allowed her to help, taking the opportunity to be friends like before. Agent Kuo gathered intelligence on the Beast. Town after town was lost as it traveled down the coast. She also used her contacts to requisition a smaller boat. New Marais was in lockdown, wouldn't let anyone in. We were going to have to sneak in through the swamp. I don't know if you ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you farther than you've ever thought possible and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost. **_

Before I continue I guess I should describe what I look like… again. I still wear my favorite red T-shirt with the green moon on the back. Instead of wearing shorts, I'm now wearing blue jeans instead of shorts, after skinning up my leg during one episode of patrolling Empire City. Standard blue free-runner sneakers are on my feet and black tipless gloves cover my hands. Silver also has her red shirt with the flame design on it. Her hands are free of the white hand-wraps after saving someone from a burning building. But that's another story.

hr

"Hello, Cole, Laura, Selvena," Agent Lucy Kuo calls out to us as she walks up to the front of the boat. "You know when you go to talk to Wolfe, everything is going to become completely…" She stops upon seeing something up ahead and rushes to the cockpit of the craft.

"Zeke! Zeke cut the engine!" She hisses out to Zeke, whom immediately cuts off the propellers. Without the motors running the area goes dead quiet aside from the sounds of the swamp and the sloshing of water.

"Something wrong?" Silver asks as she looks at Kuo, whom answers by pointing up ahead at several towers. "We've got a Militia blockade. This boat gets any closer and their artillery will sink us."

"Guess it's time to say hello to the neighborhood," I say, cracking my knuckles before Morgan and Zeke call out to us, carrying three objects in their arms.

"Hang on Mittens," Zeke calls out, making me groan out. Ever since Silver got rid of her wraps, that's been my new nickname. "We've got something for you three." He hands a giant tuning fork to Cole while Morgan hands Silver and my some odd looking blades. In addition to being a mere foot long, the blade looks to be missing the fuller entirely, leaving a Tesla coil attached to the guard. The two halves of the sword reunite at the central ridge as normal on a double-edged sword and I note how the actual edges, while sharp, aren't as sharp as they could be. Seems it's our duty to sharpen them when we get the chance.

"You're sure these things are ready this time?" I ask, remembering what happened with the first and second prototypes. Swung them a few times too forcefully and they got bent real badly. Some even had to get melted down entirely they were literally bent out of shape. Zeke just shrugs and motions for us to try out the latest ones. Silver grips hers, still unsure if it will actually work or not. With a shrug of my shoulders I swing the blade, charging electricity into it. The result is impressive; lightning arcs through the metal and it glows in blue-green energy as the blade extends outward and seems to lock itself in place at three feet long.

"Well I'll be damned..." Zeke says as I swing it a few more times, watching the electricity sparkle between the split blade and the coil with a nod of approval. Cole swings his tuning fork as well, the electricity zipping between both coils.

"What on earth are those... things?" Kuo asks, unable to really put a name on the objects we're wielding. Morgan is the one who speaks up, pointing to our blades then Cole's fork. "Volt blades and the Amp."

"Oh yeah, these will definitely make an impression," I say before sliding it onto my back, the blade compacting itself down without electricity.

"This is great work Zeke. Thanks a bunch," Cole adds as we jump off the boat and onto the shoreline.

"Thanks brother. Go have some fun." Zeke calls out with a wave. McGrath nods back and lands down onto the pier, electricity bursting from him as he touches down. We all look around the swamp area before proceeding on foot to where we guess would be the mortar placements. Finding nothing out of the ordinary we just walk onward through the swamp.

"Hey Kuo how does the NSA even know what you're up to with us?" Cole asks as he starts up a conversation with the NSA agent.

"I... took a leave of absence," she replies, as if a little hesitant to reveal that information.

"Why's that, you seem pretty 'by the numbers'." Our electric man asks as we leap onto parts of wood that seem to be sticking above the water, allowing us to cross the hazardous liquid.

"The NSA plans to deal with the beast by deploying the military, Wolfe has a better plan: you. He invented the Ray Sphere technology. You want enough power to defeat the Beast, he's your man." Kuo explains as we soon near what is a milita camp.

"Well, at least we're good for something," I comment as I bring up the rear of the group, looking around left and right for anybody with a gun. As we continue to walk along the swampy ground, Silver stops for a moment and looks at some spot. Suddenly gunfire fills the air as these guys in light-tan and orange come rushing out of the grass with AK-47's firing bullets at us. My arm is outstretched as I work to create a shadow shield, only managing a small blur before it fades away. Bullets scratch at my sides and thankfully don't hit anything vital. Silver ducks down behind a log, gripping her Volt blade in one hand and firing off lightning bolts with the other.

* * *

**Yes I know this isn't the whole chapter, but it's only to satisfy my guilt of not posting sooner.  
**

lazy Lynn - I'm still thinking about that. But I do have a few ideas in my head

madrox23 - Lol. You make it sound like I'm writing a porno. Lol, got ideas for those scenes.

godofmadness43 - here ya go

General Herbison - Sorry that you missed me longer

Manakete King - Yeah I know, but that's what you get for not taking it to the writing center. (and this is at 12:48 am)

Black-Kat-77 - I'll be sure to read your story now.

**Now to go to bed.**


	3. Swamp Invasion part II

**Hey there everyone, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated this as much as I'd like to. (College not giving me the opportunity to play InFamous 2). Speaking of college, I will say I was academically dismissed due to low grades. (In my defense I tried my best, but high school never taught us how much different college actually is.) So I'll be working on finding a job, getting into another college and all this real life stuff. Anyhow, enough about me. I'll be trying to update this story again, but if anyone is still reading this; please review. Reviews = motivation.**

* * *

"The NSA plans to deal with the beast by deploying the military, Wolfe has a better plan: you. He invented the Ray Sphere technology. You want enough power to defeat the Beast, he's your man." Kuo explains as we soon near what appears to be a milita camp.

"Well, at least we're good for something," I comment as I bring up the rear of the group, looking around left and right for anybody with a gun. As we continue to walk along the swampy ground, Silver stops for a moment and looks at one spot. Suddenly gunfire fills the air as these guys in light-tan and orange come rushing out of the grass with AK-47's firing bullets at us. My arm is outstretched as I work to create a shadow shield, only managing a small blur before it fades away. Bullets scratch at my sides and thankfully don't hit anything vital. Silver ducks down behind a log, gripping her Volt blade in one hand and firing off lightning bolts with the other.

"They're freaks! Get them!" One man shouts out as more gunfire rips at the log I crouch behind. Some bullets spear holes through the fallen wood and by luck none seem to hit me. Cole has his back to a tree, electricity swirling around in his hand before he chucks a shock grenade next to one of these hockey mask wearing men. He looks down at the glowing blue orb and he moves frantically.

"Grena..." the rest of his warning is cut off by an explosion as the shock bomb goes off, sending him flying through the air. I dash out from my log and swing the blade at another one nearby. The slightly-sharp blade does bite into the man's armor, but the electricity shoots through his body to daze him, giving me enough time to give him a solid kick into his chest.

"They're all freaks! Look Ou-" another one gets cut off with a heavy cough as Cole's Amp finds its way into the milita's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He swings the weapon upward again before gripping the weapon in two hands and smashing the handle into the militia's head. When we hear bullets firing, all three of us roll behind a huge log to take cover. Peeking around our wooden defense I see several milita members firing at us with rifles, ducking back as soon as I can until the firing stops. I'd pop my head up and duck back down just as more milita fire at me.

"Luna, get a shock grenade ready," Cole tells me as he's got on in his hand, Silver also holding one. I nod and struggle to contain the energy inside my own shock grenade. I haven't had much practice with these in order to get them to be as large as Cole's, mine being the size of a clenched fist while his is baseball sized. Regardless all three of us chuck them at our enemies, listening to the sounds of the explosions and cries as the milita go flying.

"Clear." McGrath announces as he peeks up from our cover. All three of us go over to restrain those that are still alive. When I approach one and try to wrap him in his own shadow, the shadow just shifts slightly before standing still. I try again and again without success, and it's on my fourth time that I give up and bind him with electricity.

_What's going on? I used to be able to disappear into the shadows like a ninja. Now I'm struggling with one of my most basic powers..._ I ponder, charging electricity into my hands as if to stir my brain to think. When I don't come up with any reason, I just let the electricity dissipate and follow my two comrades onward through the swamp.

"Expect more resistance. The militia controls everything going in or out of New Marais," Agent Kuo informs us as we venture deeper into the swamp. I frown at that upon hearing what's going on as Cole, my sister and I leap across a stretch of water.

"God how on Earth could they let a bunch of fascists take over their city?" I find myself asking aloud, hands and gloves gripping the ends of a broken wooden pier right around some metal structure. Swamp water splashes against the construction support beams, reminding me of the electrical death should I fall in. "I mean, it sounds a lot like the Quarantine all over again."

"People do strange things when they're afraid, Luna. That's just what happens." Kuo replies as we'd all follow McGrath onto the metal pipe building. A smile crosses my face as Silver would help me up, although I'm not sure why. It's a friendly smile after all.

"You shouldn't have come here freaks!" Suddenly we duck as more of the militia start shooting at us, bullets whizzing over our heads as they're propelled from militia guns. I take this time to survey my surroundings, standing on top of a metal structure with grey and orange Militia getting zapped by Cole's lightning or smacked at by Silver's Volt Blade. Ahead of us stands another metal-piped structure, a raised bridge connected to the other side

"Hey man, you okay? Sounded rough." Zeke's voice comments in our ears as we dispatch the milita, though not without getting a few gun-butts on our arms and bullet grazes. I feel the familiar drained, weakened sense

"We're fine. Little electricity and we'll be good to go." Cole weakly waves my sister and I over to the electrical box near the edge of the structure; fresh juices sparking out for us. Blue lighting arcs from the covered wires and into our hands before spreading through our bodies. A relieved sigh escapes us all, myself now feeling as if I'd taken a nice relaxing bath. _Even though I'll never have anything like that again, this is slightly close to the real thing._

* * *

**I wish I had more to give you guys, but that's unfortunately all she wrote. Sorry that it seems crap-assed, but again; I didn't get to write much in college.**


End file.
